Ya no soy lo que era
by Undertaker19-0
Summary: Hay cosas tan malas que hacen que las personas tomen una decisión y eso hizo Lucy... (Capitulo 3)
1. Capitulo 1: Mi Historia

Hola nuevamente a todos, dejando a un lado mi historia "Todo por un libro" me puse a escribir un One Shot, esta vez protagonizando a Lucy y a Natsu, espero que les guste, esta vez trate de que el clásico "Lucy se va del gremio" tenga algo más, entonces con eso vamos a darle. Fairy Tail no me pertenece, ustedes ya saben a quién.

Ya no soy lo que era

Lucy P.O.V

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tome decisión, ¿Cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Días, semanas, meses? No, fue exactamente hace dos años, dos años en el que tome esta decisión, dos años desde que abandone el gremio ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque ya no pertenecía ahí, ya no era mi hogar, es más, ellos me habían dado la espalda mucho antes de que me fuera y pensar que alguna vez fue mi familia, mis amigos, todo ellos me dejaron atrás para seguir adelante, todo fue por esa perra de cabello blanco, todo fue por ella, aún recuerdo lo que paso…

_**HACE DOS AÑOS ATRÁS**_

Estaba muy desastroso en Fairy Tail, siempre con sus peleas sin sentido, pero eso era lo que distinguía al gremio, aparte de nunca perder las fuerzas de ganar y siempre ver por sus amigos, estaba ahí, sola en la barra, no tenía ganar de hacer nada, es más, tenía esa misma sensación desde hacer días, únicamente Mira-chan me preguntaba que me pasaba, yo solo le contestaba que no tenía nada con una sonrisa, vaya sonrisa tan falsa, no quería preocuparla ni nada por el estilo, a lo lejos veo dos figuras que entran al gremio, desde ahí mi día empezó de mal en peor, está el, aquel muchacho de cabello rosado con su bufanda, tan blanca como su sonrisa, aquel mago del que estaba enamorada, se veía tan feliz…

-Natsu- Susurre su nombre y de inmediato mi corazón empezó a retumbar con gran fuerza y velocidad, en verdad lo amaba, de todos modos, fue el primero que me conoció, el que me llevo al gremio por primera vez, el que siempre se preocupaba por mí. Pero todo eso se convirtió en pasado, el ya no me hablaba, ya no me dirigía ni una sola mirada, él estaba con ella, su "amiga de la infancia" su preciada Lisanna, no puede evitar sentirme molesta y triste al mismo tiempo, me molestaba que ella estuviera con Natsu todo el tiempo, es aceptable, ya que ella volvió de "Entre los muertos" y Natsu quería reponer ese tiempo con ella, pero ya era común verlos juntos, riéndose, conversando, demonios hasta se iban de misión JUNTOS, con Gray y Erza, entonces entendí que solo era un remplazo, incluso me habían sacado del equipo según ellos, para que descansara, si claro, sabían que yo era débil a comparación de esa, lo peor ocurrió ese día.

-Ya Natsu ¿Por qué no se los quieres decir? No pasa nada créeme- Dijo la pequeña albina quien seguía aferrándose al brazo de Natsu, los había escuchado, varios pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, temía que ocurriera eso y para mi desgracia, ocurrió.

-Está bien Lisanna, se los diré ¡Oigan! ¿Podrían prestarme su atención todos?- Grito Natsu, llamando la atención, el gremio se congelo de repente, todos parecía que estaban atentos al Dragón Slayer.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo flamita?- Pregunto muy arrogante Gray, Natsu de inmediato quería empezar una pelea, otra vez.

-¿Qué dijiste, cerebro de Hielo?

-¡Lo que oíste, aliento de chile!

-¡Atrévete exhibicionista!

-Ya Gray, Natsu trata de ser serio por una vez en su vida.- Dijo Lisanna separando a los dos, yo solo veía que sería algo normal en ellos.

-Vale, pero lo hare solo por Lisanna- Dijo el mago de hielo ya más tranquilo, pero no se dio cuenta que se había desnudado otra vez, después de eso, Natsu volvió a tener postura para hacer su anuncio, ahí seria la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡Lisanna y yo ya somos novios!- ese anuncio, ese estúpido anuncio había destruido mi corazón, el gremio se puso feliz de inmediato y se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja, todos menos yo, yo trataba de asimilarlo, yo me enamore perdidamente de él y el muy tonto no se dio cuenta ni siquiera se lo preguntaba y después vino esto, no quería llorar, ganas no me faltaron, pero eso me haría más débil, mientras todos estaban distraídos, me fui del gremio, sin mirar atrás, corrí a mi apartamento, estaba destrozada, estaba viviendo mi peor pesadilla, ya no tenía el consuelo de mi madre o el de mi padre, mis amigos me habían dejado atrás y ahora la persona que amo esta con otra, era oficial, estaba sola, al llegar, me encerré, cerré la ventana, no quería visitas de nadie, solo quería llorar, no quería saber de nadie, solo quería morirme, ya no quería vivir en este mundo, estuve a punto de hacer algo estúpido esa ves, fui a la cocina y saque un cuchillo y sin pensarlo, me corte el brazo, la sangre salía a chorros, así acabaría con mi dolor, después me desmaye.

Tuve pensamientos raros, hasta que desperté, estaba en mi cama, ya era de noche y tenía una venda en mi brazo, entonces fue cuando vi a Virgo, Capricornio a Loke a mi lado, Loke estaba molesto por mi decisión tan cobarde, Capricornio solo se quedó ahí, tan callado como siempre, Virgo me abrazo.

-¡ESA NO ES LA SALIDA LUCY! ¡LA LUCY QUE YO CONOZCO NO HARIA ESTA ESTUPIDEZ! ¡LA LUCY QUE CONOZCO, BUSCARIA LA FORMA DE SUPERARSE Y DE SER FELIZ! – Loke me grito hasta caer a un lado de la cama, Virgo solo me decía que si estaba bien, yo solo afirme con la cabeza, en verdad, era cierto ¿Esta no soy yo? Yo no buscaría la solución más fácil como el suicidio, consolé a Loke y prometerle ya no hacer algo así, sabía que debía liberarme del pasado.

-Princesa, nosotros estaremos con usted siempre- Me dijo Virgo quien me dio un pañuelo para secar mis lágrimas de dolor.

-Siempre puede contar con nosotros, Lucy-San- Dijo Capricornio regalándome una sonrisa.

-Te haremos fuerte Lucy, para que puedas buscar tu felicidad- Dijo Loke ya más tranquilo, yo igual estaba tranquila, sabía que sería difícil, pero no imposible. Desde ese día, ya no fui al gremio, siempre estaba en el bosque entrenando con mis espíritus, mejorando mis habilidades, haciéndome fuerte y lo hacía por mí, ya no por ellos, ni mucho menos por él, las semanas pasaron y ya era más fuerte de lo que era, ya podía abrir 4 puertas al mismo tiempo, mi magia fue incrementando, estaba muy agradecido con mis espíritus por el entrenamiento que recibí, ahora debía de desprenderme de mi pasado, solo tenía que hacer una cosa.

Una vez de escribir lo que sería mi última carta al gremio, tome mis cosas, mis llaves, provisiones, le dije a la casera que me iría y no regresaría, no sin antes pagarle lo que le debía, la casera me deseo suerte y se despidió de mí, vi por última vez el gremio y mi decisión estaba hecho, de todos modos a nadie le importo ya en ese lugar y así fue como deje ser miembro de Fairy Tail.

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día, he viajado por todas las regiones, entrenando al máximo, volviéndome más fuerte y valiéndome por mi misma, por primera vez me sentía libre, ya no era la que antes era, ya no era Lucy Heartfilia de Fairy Tail, ahora era Lucy… Asesina.

Natsu P.O.V

¿Dónde estás Lucy? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós?, esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente, me torturaba no saber dónde estaba, me dolía por alguna razón, dos largos años pasaron desde que encontré que encontramos esa carta.

**Flashback hace 2 Años**

Estaba en el gremio con Lisanna, habíamos regresado de una misión, cuando me pongo a buscar a Lucy, no la vi por ningún lado, era muy extraño no verla, le pregunte a cada miembro del gremio y ninguno sabía nada, me empecé a molestar, Lisanna trato de calmarme pero aun así, está molesto, Lucy no estaba por ningún lado y nadie sabía dónde estaba, Salí del gremio en dirección a su apartamento, para cuando llego, veo la ventana cerrada, algo andaba mal, Lucy nunca deja su ventana cerrada por ningún motivo, trate de entrar a la fuerza y lo conseguí, pero cuando entre no estaba ella, no estaban sus cosas, no estaban sus llaves, no había nada, apenas su aroma a vainilla que era muy débil, ese olor me volvía loco, Lucy me volvía loco y no sabía porque, busque por todos lados pero nada, hasta que encontré la carta, esa carta tenía la letra de Lucy, de inmediato la tome y la abrí, cuando la empecé a leer, me dejo destrozado:

"_Natsu:_

_Sé que leerás esta carta cuando te des cuenta de que ya no estoy y el gremio se enterara tarde o temprano de mi parte, por favor cuida a Happy, cuida a Wendy, a Gray, Incluso a Erza, no me busquen, también te pido a que cuides y ames a Lisanna, amala con todas tus fuerzas lo que no pudiste hacer conmigo._

_Te amo Natsu y adiós, para siempre._

_Lucy._

No, Simplemente no, no era cierto, ¿Lucy me ama? Yo no supe que hacer y ella me decía que amara a Lisanna, no, no quería creerlo, no era cierto, debía ser un malentendido ella no puede irse, no era mi intención, no quería romperte el corazón Luce, entonces vi mi error, yo la amaba, NO, yo la amo, nunca quise que se fuera y ahora era tarde, no sabía dónde buscarla, lo único que hice fue caer al suelo y llorar, había perdido lo más importante en mi vida y no volvería.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Pasaron dos años y todavía sigo sin saber de mi rubia, el gremio estaba silencioso, todos están tristes por la partida de Lucy y se sentían culpables por no preocuparse por ella, a pesar de que estoy con Lisanna, no puedo dejar de pensar en Luce, ella era mi mundo, mi motivación, mi luz, entonces fue cuando supe algo de ella, en la entrada Erza junto con Gray y Juvia, se veían temerosos y tristes, yo les pregunte que pasaba, Juvia y Gray me dijeron que me sentara, porque lo que iba a escuchar iba a ser algo muy devastador, Erza entonces me mostro un afiche, yo no daba crédito a lo que veía, era ella, mi rubia, mi Luce, está viva, LO ESTA, pero luego, todo cambio…

_SE BUSCA_

_VIVA O MUERTA_

_9, 000,000 de recompensa_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Asesina a Sangre Fría_

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado, reviews, quejas, sugerencias, lo que sea, también seguirá actualizando "Todo por un Libro" una historia de Gale, nos vemos para la otra.


	2. Capitulo 2: Jade

Hola una vez más, creo que muchos me lo estuvieron pidiendo y después de un tiempo de análisis, les traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fic, antes que nada les agradezco por seguir el capítulo anterior y ser pacientes y agradecimientos a:

Namine drawing

SoMa NDxLHxS

hitomi kinomoto

XxGrayxLucyxX

Y a hitomi kinomoto, ya que me fue ella quien me inspiro para hacer la segunda parte.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión. (Si fuera mío, ya hubiera hecho el Nalu y el Gale muy oficial)

Ya no soy lo que era

**En alguna taberna cualquiera lejos de Magnolia.**

**POV Anónimo**

Llego a una taberna que se veía de mala muerte pero que era la única en este pueblo lleno de miseria y horrores, este pueblo se cae a pedazos con tanta pobreza, tanta muerte y el único gremio de magos que existe por aquí son unos inútiles y se creen superiores a los demás, a veces me arrepiento de ser una maga. Como sea entro a la taberna y de inmediato me dirijo a la barra donde siento que me observaban los parroquianos, a pesar de llevar una gabardina con capucha con un lobo tatuado en la espalda, saben que solo soy una chica pero eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo, al llegar a la barra, el cantinero me lanza una mirada muy amenazante.

-Ve a casa niña, aquí no aceptamos a gente como tu.- Aquel cantinero quería echarme del lugar con sus palabras "amenazantes" he escuchado peores, así que saco una bolsa llena de Jewels, el hombre se cayó a ver que tenía el dinero más que suficiente para tomar un trago e incluso la botella entera y sin vacilar me dio la botella de sake, el más fino que tenía y por lo tanto el más fuerte y un vaso de vidrio. Hace años hubiera rechazado la momento alguna gota de alcohol, ahora es mi adicción y un modo de tranquilizarme después de realizar "mi trabajo" de manera exitosa, al fondo en las mesas llego a escuchar una conversación muy interesante.

-Se los digo, mi primo me conto que vio a ese monstruo en cuerpo de mujer masacrando a muchos guardias de la milicia con solo sus manos, es imparable.

-Eso no es nada, yo he escuchado que puede vencer a los monstruos más feroces de las montañas con solo una espada, eso es tener poder.

-Pero no se compara con aquella vez que venció y humillo a los magos más poderosos de este pueblo miserable, ya era hora tener alguien así en este lugar.

-Lo increíble que el consejo mágico le pierda la pista, están tan desesperados que piden más de un millón de Jewels, yo sería capaz de atraparla, vencerla y podría comprar este pueblo, necesito otro trago ¡HEY CAMARERA! ¡TRAE TU GRAN TRASERO AQUÍ Y SIRVEME MÁS!- En eso llego una camarera muy bonita y muy joven trabajando en un lugar de mala muerte, era incluso más baja de estatura que yo y de cabello azul sujetado por dos colitas, en algún momento me recordó a mí, cuando empezó a servirle a aquellos hombres, empezaron a molestarla con su típico aire de macho, yo solo veía como la chica estaba pidiendo que la dejaran de molestar, hasta que hicieron algo que colmo mi paciencia.

-P-por favor, déjenme en paz.- La chica empezó a ser manoseada por esos tipejos sin algún toque de decencia, lo peor que nadie hizo nada por hacerlo, uno de ellos llego hasta la intimidad de toda mujer, hay si no pude soportarlo y fui directo a ellos sin decir nada más.

-¡DEJENLA EN PAZ PERROS!- Grite haciendo que la taberna entrara en silencio, los sujetos se detuvieron y aventaron a la chica a un costado, solo eran unos 5 que creían que me tenían rodeada, vaya error suyo.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, una linda rubia que quiere defender a esta prostituta, veo que te gusta estar en lugares donde están los hombres, además me gustan las que son muy rudas, creo hoy nos divertiremos mucho con ella.- el más alto y robusto de todos decía eso con mucha lujuria en su voz, uno de ellos se intentó tomar por la espalda pero lo único que encontró fue mi espada atravesándole el estómago, todos los presentes vieron cómo, efectivamente, mate a ese hombre, los otros 3 fueron contra mí, lo único que hice fue sacar 2 llaves del zodiaco y llamar a mis espíritus.

-¡SALGAN, LLAVE DE LA DONCELLA Y LLAVE DEL LEÓN!- Un brillo dorado inundo toda la taberna, saliendo mis espíritus, mis amigos que han estado en todo momento, Virgo y Loke.

-¿Castigo Princesa?- Virgo me pregunto cordialmente como siempre.

-Ha pasado mucho princesa desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Pregunto Loke muy feliz de verme, era cierto que no nos habíamos visto en tiempo, pero él siempre ha estado conmigo en toda ocasión.

-Acábenlos.- Solo les señale a mis rivales y sin dudar fueron contra ellos recibiendo una paliza que no olvidaran, dejándolos casi muertos, el último de ellos me lanzo un hechizo de proyectil que casi me impacta, pero pude detenerlo con mi mano sin ningún problema, su cara de fue espanto.

-Espina del dios dragón.- Instantemente lance como si fueran flechas, varias espinas doradas que atravesaron el cuerpo del que provoco mi enfado, hasta dejarlo muerto, en realidad no era alguien digno de enfrentarse a mí, ni siquiera fue como calentamiento, los demás de la taberna se quedaron impactados y se asustaron al ver mi fuerza, además de arrojarles una mirada de como si los fuera a matar en el acto, aunque sería un reto muy divertido, sería una pérdida de tiempo contra estos gusanos, mi atención se enfocó a la chica que estaba en el suelo protegiéndose de que yo le fuera a hacer algo, mas sin embargo no era así.

-¿Estas bien? – Le pregunte con toda calma para evitar asustarle, vi que tenía una herida en su brazo a lo que le pedí a Virgo que la ayudara a vendarla, la chica vio mis intenciones de ayudarla, por fin mi miro a los ojos, unos ojos de color naranja que emitían dulzura e inocencia, Virgo termino de ayudarla y desapareció junto con Loke.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, si no hubieras llegados, esos tipos hubieran abusado de mi.- Dijo la chica abrazándome con mucha fuerza, hace tiempo que he olvidado que se sentía recibir un abrazo, era una experiencia muy cálida y de sentimiento puro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte porque me era imposible creer que alguien como ella trabajaba en un lugar así.

-M-me llamo Jade.- Me contesto con timidez, yo solo solté una risa al verla así.

-No deberías estar aquí, alguien tan bonita como tú no debería estar trabajando en un lugar así, puedes venir conmigo si quieres yo no te obligare a nada, nos vemos.- Le comente porque no quería verla sufrir después de lo que paso hace unos momentos, le di una bolsa con Jewels para que pueda comer y le pague al cantinero por todo el desastre que hice, hasta me lleve la botella de sake, al salir vi que estaba lloviendo y aun así no me importo mucho, yo Salí en dirección a donde el destino me llevara, no podía permanecer en un pueblo por siempre ya que me buscarían y era mejor perderles la pista, no había nadie en las calles y era mejor que estuvieran así, no quería llamar la atención aunque sonara contradictorio.

Algo llamo mi atención en una pared de una casa, me acerque a ese pedazo de papel, era un afiche y para hacer las cosas más emocionantes, era uno mío.

-Vaya, veo que si están desesperados para atraparme, tanto dinero por alguien como yo, supongo que mi reputación se ha extendido a lo largo de toda Magnolia.- Hablaba conmigo misma mientras la lluvia era intensa, en serio alguien me toco el hombro y rápidamente saque mi espada para atacar a mi rival pero me detuve al ver quien era.

-¿Jade?- La chica casi se cae del susto por mi culpa y estaba toda empapada, estuvo muy cerca de caer.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me estaba preguntando ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Jade muy calmada y temblando de frio, le ofrecí mi gabardina para evitar el frio y ella la acepto con gusto, obviamente yo tenía otra guardada, siempre tenía dos o tres para despistar al consejo mágico.

-Puedes llamarme Luce y veo que has aceptado mi propuesta, ven debemos ocultarnos de la lluvia.- Cuando me dispuse a seguir mi camino, sentí una brisa en el aire frio que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Jade.

-¡AL SUELO!- Logre salvar a Jade de una flecha que era para mí, pero que ella estaba en el camino.

-Mierda, debieron verme salir del bar, ve a un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de ellos- Le dije en voz alta a Jade quien estaba asustada, no podía creer que atacarían a alguien inocente para atraer mi atención, empecé a buscar de donde vino la flecha, buscando en los tejados de las casas saque mis espadas gemelas y me puse en posición defensiva, no me deje intimidar por una emboscada tan patética como esta, hacia sido emboscada antes, incluso por gente más fuerte, fue cuando una lluvia de flechas llego de la nada, rápidamente logro ejecutar una de mis técnicas defensivas.

-¡DANZA DEL LOBO NEGRO!- Inmediatamente varios espíritus en forma de lobos saliendo y cada uno iba interceptando las flechas sin que yo moviera un solo musculo, me reía de su patética actuación, al acabarse las flechas aparecieron varios mercenarios sin importancia armados y lograron rodearme, pero yo seguía tranquila, después de todo tendría diversión aun con esta lluvia, guarde mis espadas ya que solo necesitaría una técnica.

-¡COLIMILLO DE COBRA!- Mis brazos inmediatamente emitieron un brillo verde fosforescente, mi técnica de combate de cuerpo a cuerpo consistía en que mis manos estaban cubiertas de veneno de cobra y por cada golpe, era una inyección de veneno, me lance contra mis agresores y cuando querían atacarme, no podían hacer nada ante mi rapidez y mientras los iba golpeando con mis golpes letales. Uno a uno caían sin más remedio, estaba muy confiada al demostrarles que no era fácil vencerme, pero me distraje por un segundo, un maldito segundo y uno de los mercenarios me clavo su espada en una de mis piernas, rápidamente caí por el dolor pero no me iba a dar por vencida y mucho menos contra estas personas así que se seguí luchado aun cuando mi herida empeoraba y entonces recordé que tenía que acabar con esto de una buena vez con una de mis técnicas más poderosas, al verme rodeada no había otra opción.

-¡MAGIA ANCESTRAL! ¡RENACIMIENTO DEL FENIX!- Varias llamas me rodearon completamente y conforme iban saliendo más, estas se unían para formar la mítica ave fénix, mi magia iba creciendo a medida considerable, yo ya estaba enojada por tener que desperdiciar mi magia ancestral en estas basuras y lo mejor que hice fue lanzar al Fénix en su contra, las llamas empezaron a quemar a mis agresores y por más que la lluvia era fuerte, no se apagaban las llamas.

Al cabo de varios minutos, las llamas cesaron y el fénix se fue, junto con casi mi poder, estaba exhausta además de perder mucho poder mágico, mi herida estaba muy grave y no podía curarme, me iba a desmayar ahí, era lo más seguro.

-Nadie se mete con Lucy…Heartfilia.- mis últimas palabras antes de desmayarme fueron inaudibles, de todos modos solo había cadáveres incendiados por doquier y nadie me escucharía, lo último que escuche fue la dulce voz de esa chica, de Jade y dijo algo que me reconforto.

-No se preocupe Luce-chan, no la dejare aquí, usted me ayudo, es hora de devolverle el favor.- Jade pudo cargarme, vaya que fuerza tenía la niña, pero no sabía lo tan agradecida que estaba, por primera vez en dos años, alguien era amable conmigo, a pesar de mi reputación.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN FAIRY TAIL.**

-Erza, espero que entiendas lo importante que es esta misión, no podemos permitir que se nos adelanten, por eso debo pedirte que tú y tu equipo vayan ¿Queda claro?

-Lo se maestro, haremos todo el esfuerzo para completar nuestra misión.

-Aun no me acostumbro al título de maestro, solo dime Gildarts ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo, Gildarts ¿Y Natsu ya sabe esto?

-De hecho… fue quien me pidió esta misión, está desesperado y lo entiendo, pero debemos hacerlo bajo discreción, no quiero al consejo mágico sobre Fairy Tail por esta situación.

-La encontraremos Maestro, ella es nuestra amiga y fue nuestra culpa por olvidarla, ¡LO JURO POR MI VIDA QUE ENCONTRAREMOS SANA Y SALVA A LUCY!

-Entonces que empiece la misión "Bienvenida a casa, Lucy"

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3: Kasumi y Cobra

Hola una vez más, de ante mano quiero decirles que muchas gracias por seguir este fic que pues muchos quieren saber que pasara con Lucy en su nueva faceta de asesina y como reaccionaria Natsu al verla así, aun cuando él fue el causante de todo esto, pero vamos a darle al capítulo número 3.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

Ya no soy lo que era

**Ubicación desconocida**

"_Hola Luce, oye no lo tomes a mal pero te sacaremos del equipo para que Lisanna se una a nosotros"_

"_Oigan todos, Lisanna y yo ya somos novios"_

"_Eres débil Lucy, no dejas de quejarte y ni siquiera ayudas, francamente no sé porque estas en Fairy Tail"_

"_Sola, siempre has estado sola y siempre lo estarás"_

-¡AHH!- Un grito salió de la maga celestial, quien sudaba frio, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años y que era una persona totalmente diferente, no podía dejar de soñar ese suceso que cambio su vida, esas palabras, esas acciones, le rompían el corazón a cada instante, de tan solo recordar a aquel mago, aquel chico de cabello rosado quien fue el responsable de mandar sus sentimientos al demonio y sin regreso, Lucy vio que estaba en una cama, su ropa estaba colgaba secándose de la lluvia, únicamente usando un camisón, sus llaves y sus espadas en una pequeña mesa de madera, la rubia no sabía en donde estaba y pensó que había sido capturada por alguien, Lucy trato de levantarse pero vio que tenía una venda en su pierna, no sabía cómo se la había hecho hasta que unos flash de memoria pasaron por su mente. Era ella usando esa técnica ancestral, en efecto, era muy poderosa pero a un gran costo, mucha magia tenía que usar para poder controlarla, pero aun no supo quién la trajo a esta casa de madera, hasta que una figura conocida apareció con una pila de ropa nueva.

-Etto…Luce-chan, espero que haya descansado, le traje ropa para que puede usar mientras se secan las suyas, perdone si tuve de… ya sabe, desvestirla perdóneme.- Jade dijo con un poco de pena, no era costumbre de ella ver a una mujer sin ropa, Lucy solo se rio al ver a la chica de cabello azul nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Jade, me alegra que por lo menos seas alguien de confianza ¿Pero dónde estoy?- Pregunto Lucy mientras trato de pararse, pero la herida era aún profunda y todavía no recuperaba su magia.

-Luce-chan, por favor no se levante, debe de descansar, uso mucha magia y la herida no cierra, no se exponga así y pues, aquí es donde yo vivo, no será la más lujosa de todas las casas, pero es un buen lugar para vivir.- Jade ayudo a Lucy a no desmayarse mientras la rubia se sentaba nuevamente en la cama.

-Muchas gracias Jade, no tienes que hacer esto, ya pagaste tu deuda conmigo, no tienes que cuidarme.- Dijo Lucy muy confiada de que su herida no se pondría peor.

-No diga eso, usted necesita ayuda y no puedo llevarla a un hospital ya que podrían reconocerían- Jade comento muy preocupada asombrando a Lucy. – Perdóneme Luce-chan, es que vi el afiche y no podría arriesgarme a que la arrestaran.- La peliazul señalo el papel que estaba en la pequeña mesa de madre, Lucy podía descansar tranquila al saber que por lo menos alguien fue amable con ella.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo debería de hacerlo, por ocasionarte la molestia de traerme aquí, entonces ¿Vives aquí?- Lucy vio la casa de Jade, no era muy grande pero era acogedora y tenía una ambiente tranquilo, se parecía a su apartamento, pero un más grande, le era nostálgico recordar esos tiempos en Magnolia.

-Recuerda que Renacimiento del Fénix es una magia muy poderosa y que solo se puede usar en momentos necesarios Lucy, no debes exponerte así, casi mueres.- Loke salió sin aviso alguno reprochándole a su dueña su acción.

-Tenía que acabar rápido, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que me encontraran y no quería dejar testigos, aun así, gracias por preocuparte por mi.- Lucy le regreso una sonrisa al espíritu de Leo, Jade quien había ido a la cocina, había regresado con una charola y la dejo en la mesa, algo de carne, una sopa caliente y unos trozos de pan.

-Supongo que debe tener hambre Luce-chan, así que le prepare esto, por favor coma.- Pero cuando Jade termino de hablar, Lucy ya estaba comiendo con muchas ganas, era cierto que Lucy no había comido nada hecho en casa, tan solo había sobrevivido con sus provisiones y con sake, de vez en cuando Virgo le preparaba algo de comer, pero vio que sus habilidades de cocina eran malas y por primera vez, sentía que su estómago estaba satisfecho, al cabo de unos minutos, termino de comer y se puso la ropa que Jade le había traído antes, una playera negra con tirantes, un pantalón negro un poco ajustado que hacia resaltar su figura y unas botas, Lucy trato de no tocar mucho su herida que seguía en proceso de curación, Loke veía con un poco de lujuria a Lucy pero tenía un buen auto control, sin embargo todavía había cosas que Jade tenía que preguntarle a la rubia.

-Luce-chan, ¿De dónde aprendió a usar eso? ¿Eres una maga? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Eres de un gremio?- Pregunto emocionada la chica peliazul atrayendo la atención de Lucy.

-Veras Jade, en efecto, soy una maga celestial, como puedes ver, tengo diez de las llaves del zodiaco y él es Loke, el espíritu Celestial de Leo.- Lucy señalo a Loke quien estaba recargado en la pared tan elegante como siempre.- Mi magia la aprendí por dos años y…- Fue interrumpida al ver a una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, con unos mechones de color rosa que estaba detrás de Jade, la peliazul se dio vuelta y se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al verla ahí.

-Kasumi-nee regresaste.- Jade abrazo a su hermana que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Lucy y era lo mismo para la maga celestial.

-Jade, porque no vas a la cocina y comes lo que traje.- Kasumi dijo muy cortante para sorpresa de su hermana menor, pero obedeció para no hacerla enojar, una vez que Jade salió de la habitación, Kasumi encaro a Lucy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién mierda eres?- Pregunto muy amenazante Kasumi mientras encaraba a Lucy.

-Tu hermana me trajo aquí y no te interesa quien sea yo ¿Algún problema?- Lucy hizo un cambio de humor y de tono de voz muy feroz, Lucy tomo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes recomendarlo algo a Kasumi.

-Unos sujetos estuvieron a punto de aprovecharse de Jade, si tanto te importa la seguridad de ella, ¿porque no estuviste ahí? Piénsalo.- Lucy rápidamente salió del cuarto, dejando a Kasumi muy molesta por ese comentario.

-¿Piensas salir mientras el consejo mágico esta allá afuera? Lucy Heartfilia.- La morena hizo que se detuviera Lucy cuando ya estaba en la puerta.

-Sí, se quién eres, he escuchado cuentos, relatos acerca de un demonio, tan vil, tan cruel en el cuerpo de una mujer de cabello rubio, pero nunca les creí esas patrañas, hasta que vi varios cuerpos quemados afuera del bar donde Jade trabaja o más bien trabajaba, gracias a ti.- Kasumi continuo hablando hasta hacer que Lucy volteara a verla.

-¿Y quieres que me disculpe contigo? No me hagas reír.- Lucy mostro seriedad y una personalidad muy fría, muy contraria con la que mostraba con Jade, extrañando a Kasumi.

-Solo quiero decirte que…gracias por cuidar a mi hermanita, creo que los rumores acerca de ti no eran verdad, pero aun así, una amiga de mi hermana, es amiga mía, por ahora… ahora escucha, el consejo ha sido alertado sobre tu presencia y más por el espectáculo que diste y esta de casa en casa, buscándote, será mejor que salgas por la parte trasera de la casa para evitar que te vean.- Dijo Kasumi mientras señalaba la puerta trasera, Lucy por otro lado estaba muy pensativo, como una persona que apenas conoció hace unos minutos, le estaba diciendo eso, podría ser una trampa, pero si era cierto, no se iba a dar el lujo de ser capturada.

-¿Y porque haces esto? Apenas te conozco.- Pregunto muy escéptica Lucy.

-Como lo dije antes, ayudaste a mi hermana, creo que te devolveré el favor.- Sin embargo un ruido muy fuerte salió de la cocina, Kasumi sabía que algo pasada y más por su hermana, sin decir nada, tanto la morena como la rubia fueron a la cocina.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto no puede estar pasándome"._

-¡JADE!- Kasumi cuando entro a la cocina vio a su hermana menor en el suelo, inconsciente y delante de ella una figura masculina, un joven de cabello rojo y con ojos de serpiente, una mirada muy atemorizante, que solo estaba ahí viendo a la chica de cabello azul, cuando Lucy llego, reconoció de inmediato la figura.

-Parece ser que no aprendiste la lección aquella vez, te advertí que si me seguías, no iba a tener piedad contigo, no creas que fue fácil tomar la decisión de matarla, me costó mucho trabajo asilarlo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, más vale yo, que aquel…Cobra.- Lucy desenvaino sus espada gemelas, Cobra ya no era el mismo desde que se enfrentó a Lucy por primera vez, desde que se convirtió en otra persona, era más inestable, más agresivo y mucho más peligroso y todo fue por Lucy, el creyó que podía vencerla y terminar con todo, pero no lo logro y pago con el más alto precio.

-Esta vez Heartfillia, solo uno de nosotros sobrevivirá y no te lo perdonare por lo que hiciste…Lo hare por lo que me quitaste…Lo hare por Kinana.

Continuara…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-

Debo de decir que no fue el mejor capitulo que he hecho, pero por ahí va las cosas, muchas cosas sin aclarar todavía ¿Qué paso en esos dos años? ¿Cobra se volvió loco? ¿Lucy no presenta remordimientos? ¿Kasumi y Jade que papel tienen en esto? Pues no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, espero que las haya gustado, ¿Un review? ¿Una sugerencia? ¿A favoritos? ¿Una turba furiosa con antorchas?, Ustedes decían XD.


End file.
